


Thanks

by webbstar



Series: Rooster Teeth One-Shots [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff to the max, M/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbstar/pseuds/webbstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael have a chat after filming the latest VS. Dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> In case no ones seen it yet... Spoilers! (Can you even have spoilers...?) either way, hope you enjoy!- Kara

"Hey, Michael."

"What?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You know.."

"No, Gavin, I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I don't."

"Micoool"

"Gaviinn"

"You know what you've done!"

"Would you stop being such a cryptic asshole and just tell me already?"

"Thanks for letting me win."

"Dude I let you win all the time when we wrestle, you know that."

"Nooo, thanks for letting me win the game."

"Well yeah, it was three am, I stopped caring."

"No, no, Michael, Guitar Hero, ya pleb."

"Are you serious? Dude that's nothing."

"Yes it 'tis."

"How?"

"I know that you heard the guys making fun of me for it, and you stood up for me. And then you let me win."

"Well, yeah. They were being complete dicks and you're my friend."

"That's the first time anyone's ever stood up for me."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious."

"You're trying to tell me Dan has never once said anything to anyone about you when they were harassing you?"

"I mean he did, but not like you.."

"What's the fucking difference?"

"The difference is you let me win."

".......Eh?"

"Dan stuck up for me yeah and that's all fine and dandy, but he never wanted me to beat him. In anything. He was always the guy who had to look after me because I was weaker 'n' all that. But you, let me be better than you at something."

"Gavin, it's a fucking video game, Jesus."

"Still."

"Well, you're welcome, I guess. I mean you probably do the same for me in Minecraft all the time.."

"Heh, yeah. You're still bloody awful at that."

"..."

"..."

"Dude, why are you hugging me?"

"I'm uh, I'm still saying thank you."

"You're welcome, Gavvy."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YEAHH TEAM MAVIN YEAH!!"

"Ray, get the FUCK OUTTA HERE."


End file.
